FLCL©II
by Storywriter11
Summary: Un intento de segunda parte de FLCL por parte de un fan incondicional de esta serie. Seis episodios que siguen un patrón muy parecido al de la animación original y continuan su historia. INCLUYE FANARTS
1. Tsuyu

FLCL II

Episodio 1: Tsu-yu (época de lluvias)

El sonido de la lata cayendo. Se desprende de la anilla con un simple movimiento de muñeca e inclina la cabeza para beber lentamente. Sus labios pegados a la lata… los miré y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

¿Soy idota o que?

"¿Naota?"

"¡AH! ¿Si?"

"Estás rojo… ¿te encuentras bien?"

"S-si."

Minamori es la hija del alcalde de Mabase, es imposible pensar en eso con ella.

"Toma." y me puso un montón de papeles delante de mi cara.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es el trabajo de invierno" contestó ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Por lo menos podrías mirarlo."

Le eché una rápida hojeada a las fotocopias. No eran más que un aburrido montón de encuestas sin rellenar. No me paré a mirar que ponía en ellas. Le pregunté:

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Qué crees que son?"

"¿Encuestas?"

"¿Y quién me ayudará a rellenarlas?" – una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

Entendí. Una mueca de disconformidad por mi parte aseguró que no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

"Tengo mucho trabajo. Paso."

Le di la espalda, me subí la mochila al hombro y me fui caminando lentamente. Unos metros más lejos le oí gritar:

"¡Piénsalo!"

Aunque yo no tenia intención de pensar en ello de nuevo.

Paseando por las calles me vinieron a la memoria recuerdos. ¿Cuánto hacia? ¿Solo un año? No. Una vida. Una eternidad, sin mi hermano, sin Mamimi, sin Haruko. De vuelta a la vida normal…

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mabase es una pequeña ciudad situada en las periferias de Tokio, muy cercana a la región montañosa de Fukushu. El año pasado, la fábrica de instrumentos médicos Medical Mecanical, se vio envuelta en una serie de conflictos que la llevaron a la bancarrota. Puesto que la mayoría de las empresas de Mabase tenían acciones con Medical Mecanical, muchas de ellas cerraron y el nombre de parados se incrementó de forma considerable. Esto provoco un estado de crisis y muchos de los habitantes de Mabase se mudaron a otra ciudad.

"Hasta Masayuki y Goku han tenido que irse" – pensé en voz alta.

Incluso echaba de menos el humo que puntualmente se desprendía a cada hora desde la Medical Mecanical.

Debajo del puente donde había sucedido todo. Me senté en la hierva y enseguida se me caló la ropa por la humedad. Había llovido aquella noche y las nubes dictaban que así ocurriría de nuevo.

No me importaba.

Ya nada me importaba.

Escuché como un avión pasaba por encima de la ciudad y recordé que mi hermano volvía para navidades. Un año sin verle. No me apetecía encontrarme con él.

No después de lo que le había hecho a Mamimi.

Mamimi…

Olor de tabaco. Perfume de chica. Noté calor en mi cuerpo. Dos brazos me rodeaban y un cuerpo caliente y blando se apoyó sobre el mío.

"Takun. ¿Por qué ya no llevas un bate?"

Me levanté sobresaltado, allí estaba.

Mamimi.

Ella también se puso de pié y se expulsó la falda con esmero. Tenía una sonrisa radiante grabada en el rostro. La noté más mayor. Me resultó raro que en vez de la falda del instituto llevase una tejana bastante corta y calcetines negros, muy largos. Había substituido su clásica chaqueta gris por un jersey de lana blanca que definia su figura. Sus pechos habían crecido, y se marcaban con su bolsa que siempre cruzaba entre ellos. El pelo era tan rojo como el día que la vi por últimas vez, aunque ahora lo llevaba rizado.

"Sabia que estarías aquí." dijo alegremente.

"M… Mamimi" yo estaba aturdido y ni siquiera me molestaba en disimularlo.

Ella torció el cuello y me miró de lado.

"Si que has crecido" - sonrió.

Me fijé en que yo era un poco más alto que Mamimi. Me sentía raro.

También sonreí. Mamimi estaba conmigo, me sentía mas animado. Empezamos a hablar del uno y del otro. De lo que había sido y de lo que no había sido, aunque la que más hablaba era ella. Al cabo de un rato de estar sentados en el suelo se acurrucó en un ovillo y dijo que tenía frío. Estuvimos de acuerdo en ir a alguna cafetería. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me llevó al Café Bleu, donde un año antes me había dado calabazas.

Empecé a sospechar. La última vez Mamimi no quería ni pisar ese sitio pero aquel día estaba animadísima.

Seguimos hablando toda la tarde. Finalmente me contó sus experiencias en Estados Unidos. Había encontrado trabajo en un centro de diseño gráfico y fotografía. Su jefe era muy amable con ella y le ayudaba mucho. Ya tenía algunos amigos por allí. A pesar de que suelo mostrarme neutral ante todo, le sonreí. Estaba contento porque ella lo estaba, me contagió su felicidad y me gustó.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Ufff estoy llena. ¿Que te parece un refresco para hacer bajar la comida?"

Antes de que pudiese responder ya había apretado al botón y ya caía la lata. Sus labios se pegaron y sorbieron delicadamente de ella. Me sonrojé.

"Toma. Te invito."

Otra vez lo mismo. Se repetía la historia. Mamimi me ocultaba algo, así que le hablé con sinceridad.

"Tienes algo que decirme ¿no?"

Mamimi sonrió de nuevo esta vez de forma irónica.

"Lo siento, pero me voy de nuevo a Estados unidos antes de Navidad."

Me temía algo parecido.

No dije nada.

"Takun. ¿Quieres venir a América conmigo?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"¿Naota eres tu?"

"¡Si!"

"Date prisa, tienes la cena en el plato."

"Voy"

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, esquivando los objetos que había desprendidos por todo el suelo. Hacía mucho que no limpiábamos y el desorden era evidente. Dejé la mochila en la habitación y bajé las escaleras sin entusiasmo. El olor que provenía de la cocina indicaba que íbamos a comer de nuevo el curri superdulce de Kanji.

"Mmm… hoy te has pasado con el azúcar, Kanji." decía mi padre con la boca llena de esa sustancia "¡En vez de hojear revistas porno podrías leer libros de cocina!"

La pantalla del robot se volvió roja y este se agachó para pedir perdón. Kanji era un robot defectuoso que salió de mi cabeza cuando estaba conectada a la dimensión de la Medical Mecanical. Haruko lo estropeó y se volvió dócil. Ahora, mi padre y mi abuelo lo usan de esclavo (yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con eso). Antes era raro encontrar un robot paseando por la ciudad, comprando en el mercado o en las tiendas; pero los de Mabase ya se han acostumbrado a Kanji.

Me senté en mi lado de la mesa y mi padre me miró por encima de las gafas.

"¿Qué horas de llegar son estas Naota? Tu padre estaba preocupado" siempre habla de él en tercera persona.

"Si solo son las nueve."

"Ya se que son las nueve, por eso me preocupo hijo"

"¿Debería llegar mas temprano?"

"No, deberías llegar mas tarde."

Hablaba en serio aunque no lo parezca. Me empecé a asustar. Mi paranoico padre era un especialista en meterme en líos en los que no había estado. ¿Que pasaba con que fuesen las nueve?

"Un chico sano de tu edad tiene que llegar por lo menos a las doce de la noche y con una buena trompa. Y ya de paso un con par de chicas bonitas para tu abuelo y para mi."

Mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza sin apartar su boca del plato de curri extradulce. Ya empezaba a irse por las ramas. Lo de siempre.

"Solo queremos darte una buena educación hijo, no querrás convertirte en un Keitaro Urashima. Ya sabes el chico ese del comic shojo que en realidad es shonen y algo subido de tono" lo que hay que oír "Tampoco estamos hablando de hentai, no te equivoques, pero un poco de emoción no te sentaría mal ¿verdad abuelito?"

"Cierto" dijo mi abuelo.

Miré a uno y después al otro y traté de defenderme.

"Estoy demasiado ocupado con los estudios como para pensar en eso"

¡AAAAAAAGH! Una llave de kárate me dejó con la boca pegada al suelo mientras mis extremidades eran inmovilizadas con un solo brazo de mi padre.

"¡ERES UN CHICO RARO! UN KEITARO URASHIMA! ¡¿CREES QUE CONSEGUIRÁS A UNA CHICA PREOCUPANDOTE POR TUS DEVERES?! ¡NECESITAS EDUCACION!"

"¡ESTAIS LOCOS!"

Mi padre se paró. Se acercó mucho a mi cara y empezó a olerme la ropa.

"Perfume de mujer… ¡Es perfume de mujer!"

Me agarró por los hombros y me zarandeó como a un muñeco.

"Naota. Eres el orgullo de mi familia. Y yo que creía que eras raro. Ahora veo que eres como yo" eso demostraba lo poco raro que era. Eso si, le caían las lágrimas de la cara como dos torrentes en época de lluvia.

Me dio un golpe amistoso en el pecho que me mandó tres metros mas lejos de donde me encontraba.

"Bien Naota. ¿Quien es la afortunada?"

Y mi memoria recordó en un instante el final de aquella trágica tarde.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"¿Quieres venir a América conmigo?"

Mis ojos se dilataron. ¿Había oído bien? ¿América? ¿Con Mamimi? ¿Ella y yo solos en un nuevo continente con toda una vida por delante?

La miré fijamente con cara asustada.

Mamimi era una chica muy simpática a la que yo quería mucho, tal vez, de una forma especial que no podía llegar a describir.

Ella. La chica en la que mi hermano había soñado, ahora me estaba pidiendo que la acompañara a una nueva vida para mí y para ella.

Era mi último año de bachillerato en el instituto. Estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho y sin embargo mi vida podía cambiar en un segundo.

Viaje a América. Parecía un sueño.

Miré a Mamimi, más guapa, más mayor, más decidida que nunca y quise ir con ella a cualquier lugar del mundo. Pero tenía miedo.

"Te prometo que lo pensaré Mamimi" dije con un suspiro.

"Ah… ya veo" fue su respuesta.

Todo su rostro se volvió oscuro y se giró para empezar a andar poco a poco.

"Piénsalo"

Me sentí fatal.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ambos (padre y abuelo) me miraron con una sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro. ¿Debía decir que había sido algo tan simple como un encuentro con Mamimi? ¿Entenderían mis sentimientos? ¿Y lo de América? No. Para ellos, Mamimi estaba a millones de quilómetros trabajando de fotógrafa y eso estaba bien. Mamimi era una chica a la que mi abuelo odiaba.

¿Que debía decir? Se estaban impacientando. No aceptarían un no por respuesta, era evidente que había estado con una chica.

Silencio.

"Mimamori" dije con un hilo de voz.

"¿Minamori?" repitieron ellos al unisón. Hasta Kanji que no podía hablar parecía que les había acompañado. "¿La… la hija del alcalde?"

"S…si."

Me había pasado.

De pronto, algo se clavó en mi cabeza, me hizo perder el equilibrio y el sentido durante varias décimas de segundo. Cuando volví a ver bien, mi padre y mi abuelo me miraban como si tuviese algo raro en la cara.

"¿Que miráis?" mi mano se acercó a mi frente y noté el tacto de algo parecido a un bastón de metal.

Otra vez no.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Antes de seguir debería explicar que significa FLCL.

FLCL es una abreviación del término Flictonicus Cliptonicus, una enfermedad hereditaria que permite abrir portales a otras dimensiones a través de la cabeza de los afectados. Por lo visto no vale cualquier tipo de cabeza, hay unas formas y medidas específicas que son esenciales así como una estructura cerebral determinada. Resumiendo: hay dos factores a tener en cuenta para que la enfermedad sea "efectiva": heredar el germen FLCL y tener un tipo de cabeza que encaje con los requisitos, algo que ocurre muy pocas veces.

El caso es que yo tengo FLCL.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Fue entonces cuando Kanji perdió el control y dejó fuera de combate a mi padre y a mi abuelo. Un solo golpe de sus puños de hierro bastó. Me quedé paralizado. Kanji nunca había sido violento.

"¿Que haces? ¡Suéltame!"

Kanji me había agarrado por el cuello de la sudadera y me elevaba cinco pies por encima del suelo. Como a un saco de patatas me cargó a sus espaldas y de un salto atravesó el techo, el segundo piso y el tejado dejando atrás un impresionante agujero de escombros. Noté el viento en mi cara cuando surcamos el cielo durante unos instantes hasta que volvimos a caer con el peso añadido del robot. Varios trozos de asfalto volaron a nuestro alrededor pero Kanji no recibió daños, había caído de pie y ahora corría a toda velocidad sorteando los obstáculos que se le cruzaban conmigo a cuestas. Por suerte en invierno la gente no sale a la calle de noche y apenas pudimos ver a nadie. Yo estaba cagado. No pasaba tanto miedo desde que Haruko estuvo en la ciudad.

Empezó a llover.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aquella noche era especialmente fría. Puesto que ya había tomado un café con Takun decidí no cenar. Había gastado mi dinero del día en ese café tan caro y no podía permitirme una cena. Me senté en cualquier sitio y doblé mis piernas hasta que pude abrazarlas con mis brazos. Estaba helada.

"Esto es una mierda"

Le había mentido. Había dicho a Takun que todo iba bien en América pero era todo mentira. Había fingido tener dinero llevándole a ese restaurante tan caro y ahora lo estaba pagando y todo para obtener un "Te prometo que lo pensaré Mamimi". La vida era cruel conmigo. Encendí un cigarro y mi dolor se aligeró. Me levanté despacio para vagar por las calles de Mabase. No podía pasar la noche en la calle, moriría de frío. La única ropa que tenía estaba perdida en el aeropuerto de Tokio en mi maleta de viaje.

En eso pensaba cuando vi la señalización de prohibido el paso. Un cartel rezaba: "Medical Mecanical. Cierre por clausura" y detrás de la valla vi la silueta de la gigantesca fábrica por un fugaz instante en que un rayo cruzó el cielo. Empezó a llover. No tenía más opción: salté la valla y me adentré en el territorio boscoso que rodeaba la Medical Mecanical. Allí al menos estaría seca.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Vi como caía el rayo y el sonido del trueno se mezcló con el siseo del aire que me hacía danzar la ropa y el pelo. Estar agarrado a Kanji no era nada cómodo pero si me soltaba me mataría. ¿A qué velocidad podía volar ese trasto? Cruzamos toda la ciudad por el cielo tragando cada litro de lluvia que caía. Fue horrible. Finalmente paramos. El aterrizaje fue tan brusco que me desprendí de la espalda del robot y choqué contra el suelo de acero maldiciendo a la madre del robot. Entonces me di cuenta: estábamos en la Medical Mecanical, justo en el techo de la plancha y teníamos una magnifica vista de Mabase desde allí, aunque no me fijé en eso, me giré hacia Kanji para meterle un grito, pero ya no estaba. Giré sobre mi mismo, resbalé con el agua y volví a desplomarme contra el suelo.

"¡Kanji!"

Nada. Kanji se había largado. Me había dejado encima de aquella fábrica gigante en medio de una tormenta a varios kilómetros de mi casa. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y noté de nuevo el bastón de metal. Mi cabeza había estado unida a una dimensión donde la Medical Mecánica había estado guardando robots de combate y Kanji era uno de ellos. ¿Qué saldría esta vez? ¿Por qué me pasaba a mi todo eso? De repente, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me hizo verla.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Había encontrado una bata de laboratorio en un despacho que no estaba cerrado con llave, aunque no cumplía su función como manta. Esa fábrica parecía incluso mas fría que el exterior. Tiritando de frío estaba sentada sobre una butaca llena de polvo que debía haber sido la silla de algún empresario. Tenía fiebre, estaba empapada y el jersey de lana blanca se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel y para colmo la minifalda se había desgarrado por el lado derecho de tal forma que cualquiera podía verme las bragas.

Traté de eliminar el frío de mi mente pero era imposible. Tracé un plan: me dispuse a buscar algún interruptor o algo que encendiese la calefacción, aunque sabía que no lo encontraría, al menos moviéndome ganaría algo de calor. Los sótanos estaban cerrados así que opté por subir los pisos de la fábrica. Llegué a la última planta de la Medical Mecánica y pude oír un fuerte golpe que venia del techo. Después oí la voz de Takun. "¡Kanji!" gritaba. Noté que la fiebre aumentaba y pensé que eran alucinaciones. Solo quedaba el techo de la fábrica, con un poco de suerte el interruptor o lo que fuese estaría allí. Subí por una escalera de mano oxidada, al final me esperaba una trampilla de metal que abrí en un último suspiro. En la superficie, casi noté como el viento se me llevaba volando y la lluvia me cayó en la cara mientras jadeaba. Alguien gritó mi nombre pero yo ya no veía nada.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mamimi salió de la trampilla ¿Qué hacia allí? La noté rara, se levantó con esfuerzo pero al poco tiempo se desmoronó. Con horror vi que iba a caer de la inmensa fábrica, resbaló y se precipitó hacia el vacío. ¡Esa chica se iba a suicidar! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso porque yo no iba a acompañarla a América? ¿Era yo el responsable de su suicidio? Corrí hacia la chica que yo amaba y la agarré de la mano antes de que pudiese caer. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tiré de su mano con fuerza y traté de levantarla pero no pude.

"¡Mamimi! ¡No puedes morir! ¡Iré contigo a América, lo prometo!" fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos "¡Mamimi, yo... … yo te quiero!"

Noté que algo salía de mi cabeza. Un dolor infinito corrompió mi cuerpo mil veces y después noté que volaba.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El grito y un fuerte tirón de mi brazo me despertaron de repente. Me encontraba colgando ante un vacío y la lluvia helada se me clavaba en la piel. Vi a Takun. Estaba allí sujetándome para que no me cayera, le noté raro.

De su frente salía un cuerno realmente extraño que no paraba de crecer. ¿Alucinaciones por la fiebre? No cabía duda, el cuerno se movía y empezaba a tomar la forma de una mano. Una mano gigantesca de color azul que siguió con un brazo y un hombro… ¡Yo ya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Miré a Takun, sus ojos estaban en blanco. ¡Me estaba soltando! Me agarré con fuerza a su mano consciente ahora de que el precipicio no era una alucinación sino una posible tumba.

En ese momento una cabeza emergió de la cabeza de Takun Storywriter: what the fuck! la reconocí enseguida, era el Gran Kanji, el Ángel de Las llamas Negras. ¡Salió de la cabeza de Takun! ¡No lo podía creer! El gran Kanji tiene apariencia de robot y su misión es detener el avance de la humanidad quemando sus casas, de esa forma protege a los humanos como guardián supremo. Pero… el Gran Kanji es rojo, y delante de mí tenía un robot de color azul… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El Gran Kanji Azul abandonó la cabeza de Takun con una fuerte sacudida y nos alejó del precipicio llevándonos unos metros más allá en el centro del techo de la Medical Mecánica. Aterricé sobre Takun pero el pobre no se quejó. Estaba inconsciente.

Me giré para mirar al Gran Kanji Azul y pude ver como la pantalla de su cabeza brillaba intensamente emitiendo destellos blancos e iluminando la oscura noche en el techo de la fábrica. Las cosas empezaron a complicarse cuando la estrella fugaz cayó del cielo. Un instantáneo rayo de luz roja cruzó la lluvia y fue a caer contra el Kanji Azul. Ni un segundo había pasado cuando noté la onda expansiva que me elevó cinco pies del suelo seguida de un devastador sonido a millones de decibelios parecido al de dos espadas chocando. Asustada vi lo que había caído de las nubes y le encontré, era el verdadero Gran Kanji que vivía en casa de Takun estaba forcejeando contra el Kanji falso de azul.

Ambos robots dieron un salto horizontal seguido de otro salto de más de diez metros de altura. Allí, en las nubes levitaron y volaron a toda velocidad el uno contra el otro. El choque de los dos robots culminó en un estallido de chispas. El impacto les hizo separarse el uno del otro pero sin inmutarse volvieron a la carga creando de nuevo el espectáculo eléctrico. Por cada choque realizado por los Kanjis una ola de calor llegaba hasta nosotros seguida de un horrible sonido como de un coche al estrellarse. No daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. ¿Por qué los dos Kanjis estaban luchando? ¿Qué había pasado?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sentí un tacto cálido y suave en mi mejilla. Era ropa, ropa empapada. Que raro. Palpé con las manos. Era seda y con encajes. Lentamente abrí los ojos, me giré y como impulsado por un muelle, salté para alejarme de esa seda con encajes propiedad de las bragas de Mamimi que, al parecer, había perdido gran parte de su minifalda tejana. No hacia falta usar la imaginación, el corte vertical mostraba la perfección de las piernas de la chica, que acababan en unas llamativas bragas color lila oscuro. Por otra parte, el jersey de lana blanca, completamente empapado, se pegaba a los goteantes pechos de ella exhibiendo su sujetador de encajes lilas.

Una gota roja bajó por mi nariz pero pude contenerla a tiempo.

"¡Ya has despertado Takun!"

Al parecer había estado durmiendo encima del regazo de una Mamimi medio desnuda. Otra gota trató de huir de mi nariz. Me centré para mantener la cabeza fría y pregunté:

"¿Que ha pasado?"

Mamimi me miró preocupada y se levantó.

"¡Takkun, tienes que darte prisa! ¡Los dos Kanjis están peleando!"

"¿Los dos…?"

Un sonido horrible ahogó mis palabras y una ola de aire caliente me hizo perder el equilibrio. Asustado, me giré a toda prisa y pude ver como Kanji y otro robot igual a él pero de distinto color levitaban en círculos encima de la Médical Mecánica.

"¡El falso Gran Kanji salió de tu cabeza!" gritó Mamimi.

La miré preocupado.

"¡¿Que debemos hacer?!"

"¡Hemos de ayudar al Gran Kanji!"

Yo no lo veía tan claro. Kanji parecía cansado, era cierto, pero por otra parte mi instinto me decía que debía huir con Mamimi a un sitio seguro.

"¡Huyamos Mamimi! ¡Kanji sabe lo que tiene que hacer! ¡No podemos ayudarle!"

"¡No…!"

Otro impacto de los robots provocó ruido y una onda de calor. Al finalizar el efecto Mamimi siguió:

"¡No podemos abandonar al Gran Kanji, nos salvó la vida!"

"¡¿Y que quieres que hagamos?! ¡¿Luchar con él?!"

"¡Hemos de estar a su lado! ¡Nos necesita!"

Kanji cayó derrotado cerca de nosotros. La chapa metálica del techo de la Medical Mecanical quedó totalmente desfigurada, el robot resbaló unos metros soltando chispas al rozar con el suelo y sin previo aviso, Mamimi corrió hacia él.

"¡Gran Kanji!"

Instintivamente corrí detrás de Mamimi pero resbalé torpemente y caí al suelo. No traté de levantarme. Tirado bocabajo sintiendo la fría lluvia caer sobre mi cuerpo me dije que solo era un niño. Un insignificante niño que no sabia que decisiones tomar. La rabia se apoderó de mí pero también unas mandíbulas gigantes.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Llegué hasta el Gran Kanji a pesar de lo mojado que estaba el techo de la fábrica. Estaba tendido en el suelo quemado, me arrodillé cerca de él y recé una plegaria de ayuda al Gran Rey del Terror a la vez que encendía el mechero y lo elevaba por encima de mi cabeza.

Entonces el falso Kanji Azul emitió un destello a lo lejos y bajó en picado desde el cielo para caer encima del Gran Kanji. Estaban a punto de colisionar y huir era imposible. Cerré los ojos me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Grité.

"¡TAKUN!"

Como un rayo, el Gran Kanji se levantó antes de recibir el impacto y propinó una patada al falso Kanji que salió volando en círculos hasta que le perdí de vista. La pantalla del verdadero Kanji brillaba ahora con luz roja y un extraño símbolo se proyectaba en su pantalla en color rojo. Una boca gigantesca surgió de su barriga y … ¡Se tragó a Takun!

Apenas pude gritar del miedo que tenía cuando el Gran Kanji empezó a cambiar de color completamente hasta que su cuerpo brilló en rojo.

Noté un destello de luz blanca. Al girarme divisé al Kanji falso de azul que se había recuperado de la patada y corría hacia el Gran Kanji, pero este bloqueó su ataque con un simple movimiento de brazo. Frustrado, el Kanji Azul realizó una patada de 360 grados pero el Gran Kanji le golpeó antes de que pudiese siquiera tocarle y el robot cayó al suelo creando un estruendo increíble.

Entonces el Gran Kanji optó por agarrar al Azul de un pié, tomó impulso y lo levantó para después estrellarlo de cara contra el acero del techo de la fábrica. El robot azul trató de escapar pero el Gran Kanji había estampado su codo contra la espalada del Kanji falso con tal fuerza que este no podía ni moverse. A continuación el Kanji rojo tiró bruscamente de los brazos del azul hasta que se los arrancó, después los usó para golpear una y otra y otra vez la cabeza del Kanji azul hasta que esta estalló. Unos segundos más tarde, el Kanji azul se había vuelto blanco y restaba inmóvil en el suelo con los restos de su cabeza humeantes. El Gran Kanji había ganado.

Se puso de pie y empezó a retorcerse de forma cómica, a su vez vi como aparecía una bolsa de plástico en su pantalla que se convirtió después en un cubo de fregar y un mocho. Instantáneamente se materializó una boca gigantesca en la barriga del robot y esta se convulsionó hasta que vomitó algo. Era Takun … Storywriter: esto si ke no se lo esperaba nadie --U

**Ep.1 - Tsu-yu – FIN**

**Gracias por leer. Próximamente el episodio 2: Kanojo.**

**FANART:**

**Naota**

img332.imageshack.us/img332/2342/naotaet9.jpg

**Mamimi**

img393.imageshack.us/img393/7900/mamimibn8.jpg

**Y una imagen para ke os hagais una idea de cómo es la Medical Mecanical:**

img279.imageshack.us/img279/4959/mmplantkl2.jpg


	2. Kanojo

FLCL II

Episodio 2: Kanojo (ella)

Estirado en el suelo del pasadizo con una chaqueta como colchón y otra como manta me desperté al día siguiente.

"¡Achú!"

Estornudé violentamente y al incorporarme noté todos mis huesos molidos y deshechos. Me froté los ojos y recordé qué había pasado la noche anterior.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Mamimi… no aguanto mas, si seguimos aquí arriba moriremos de frío"

"¡Pero Takun! ¡No podemos abandonar al Gran Kanji!"

"Mamimi (suspiro), mírate, tienes fiebre, estas tiritando, no puedes continuar con esto"

"¡Cállate!"

Me froté los ojos. Encima de la Medical Mecánica a las doce de la noche, en pleno invierno, lloviendo y sin paraguas no tardaríamos en morir helados. Podríamos haber ido a casa, pero Mamimi no quería.

Después de vomitarme, Kanji había quedado inconsciente tendido sobre la fábrica. Mamimi no quería irse sin Kanji pero el maldito robot no se encendía. ¿Y yo que podía hacer? Era una locura dejarla en la calle y medio desnuda a esas horas de la noche. ¡Por supuesto que me quedé a su lado!

"¡DESPIERTA! ¡OH GRAN KANJI!"

Contemplaba como Mamimi trataba de revivir a Kanji desde debajo de un toldo cercano a ellos. Era testigo de un ritual en el que Mamimi intentaba encender un montón de cigarrillos, sin éxito a causa de la lluvia. Arrodillada al lado del robot, levantaba y bajaba los brazos una y otra vez mientras recitaba algo que yo no comprendía. Finalmente, Mamimi se inclinó hasta que su cabeza se apoyó en el robot y estuvo así mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

"¡Mamimi! ¡Quiero volver!"

Pero Mamimi no respondió.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te importa ese robot?"

Me levanté con rabia y me dirigí hacia ella.

"¿Me oyes?"

Ahora estaba de pié a su lado. Violentamente la agarré del hombro y la zarandeé para que reaccionara.

"¡ESCUCHAME!"

No hubo reacción. En lugar de ello la chica se derrumbó inconsciente.

"¿Ma… Mamimi?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Una hora más tarde llegué a casa con Mamimi a cuestas. Había sido toda una faena atravesar toda la ciudad con una chica casi tan alta como yo.

Un cordón policial rodeaba la casa. Suspiré. Estuve un rato sin hacer nada notando como Mamimi se despertaba apoyada a mi espalda.

"Ta… Takun… ¿… donde estamos?"

"En mi casa. Pero creo que no se puede entrar…"

Mantuvo la mirada en el infinito durante largo rato. Solo contestó:

"Hace frío…"

Se pegó más a mí. Resignado, salté el cordón y entré en casa.

En mi habitación, hice que se sentara en la silla de ruedas y rápidamente le di una manta "Gracias…". Estaba temblando violentamente y sin duda tenia fiebre.

"¿Qu-Quieres… quieres tomar un baño caliente?"

Ella asintió.

"E-esto… p-pues voy a preparártelo"

Bajé las escaleras y vi el increíble agujero que Kanji había abierto en el comedor creando ya de paso una entrada perfecta para los ladrones desde en Jardín. Me rasqué la barbilla y cerré con fuerza la puerta del comedor atrancándola con una silla. En el pasillo encendí el radiador y finalmente en el baño empecé a llenar la bañera de agua ardiente.

"¡Esta bien Mamimi! ¡Puedes bajar!"

Al poco rato la chica apareció tambaleándose por la escalera. Le abrí la puerta del baño (de donde salía un agradable vapor caliente) y le indiqué que jabón debía utilizar aunque ella no me oía.

Cerré la puerta del Baño y me quedé unos instantes quieto. "Mamimi se está bañando a menos de un metro de mi…" mi mente se disparó "¿Qué haremos cuando termine? ¿Dormir? ¿…dormir?". Un estornudo me devolvió a la realidad "He de quitarme esta ropa antes de que me resfríe yo también".

Y así fue como subí a mi habitación y me quité la ropa para secarme y ponerme el pijama más nuevo que tenia. Entonces se empezaba a notar el efecto del radiador y el calor me hacia sentir mejor. Me senté en la silla de ruedas (húmeda ya que Mamimi se había sentado en ella antes) y miré la cama ancha que había sustituido la litera de cuando dormía con mi hermano. Se podía oír como Mamimi se duchaba perfectamente "¿Cómo vamos a dormir?".

Permanecí callado unos instantes y después me pegué un par de bofetadas para volver al mundo. Mew-mew me estaba mirando con una sonrisa confidencial "Esto empieza a ponerse raro…".

Bajé al pasillo de nuevo y me acerqué al teléfono. Pulsé rellamada y me contestaron desde el Hospital Clínico de Mabase. Pregunté por mi padre y mi abuelo y me indicaron que algún vecino había llamado a la policía al ver como el robot salía volando del techo de la casa. Ellos se habían encargado del resto. Insistí en que no quería pasar la noche en el hospital y mentí al decir que me encontraba perfectamente a pesar del accidente. Me dijeron que mis familiares estarían ingresados unas dos semanas, me apunté sus habitaciones y le deseé buenas noches a la señora del hospital.

Colgué y estuve pensando un buen rato, hasta que se me heló la sangre al recordarlo:

"¡Las revistas!"

Subí corriendo a la habitación y abrí el último cajón de mi escritorio. Me encontré cara a cara con un montón de revistas con fotos de chicas ligeras de ropa o directamente sin ella. Las cogí a toda velocidad y empecé a buscar desesperadamente un escondite donde Mamimi no las pudiera encontrar.

Y en ese momento tan oportuno me llamó desde el baño:

"¡Takuuun! ¿Puedes bajar un momento?"

"¡S-si, ahora voy Mamimi! ¡Solo un segundo!"

Empecé a girar sobre mi mismo con el montón de revistas encima buscando desesperadamente un sitio para guardarlas "¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?". Mis ojos se convirtieron en espirales cuando de pronto me asaltó una idea. Las guardaría en el doble techo de mi habitación. Allí seria imposible que las encontrara.

"¡Takuuun!"

"¡Ya voy! ¡Un minuto!" Pude guardar todas las revistas aunque tuve problemas para cerrar de nuevo el falso techo. Finalmente bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta del baño. A través de la puerta de plástico translúcido pude ver la silueta desnuda de Mamimi. Volví a alterarme. ¿Para qué me había llamado?

"¿Takun?"

"¿Ma-Mamimi?"

"E-esto… Takun… ¿tienes ropa?"

¿Qué pregunta era esa?

"¡Claro! ¿Que te crees que voy desnudo?"

"¡No! Quiero decir… que si tienes ropa… para mi."

Me sentí idiota. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? La ropa de Mamimi estaba empapada, no podía volver a vestirse con ella. Ropa. Ropa. ¿Qué ropa podía darle?

"¿Takun me oyes?"

"¡Si, si! ¡Tranquila! Voy a buscar ropa"

Confiaba en que, tal vez, todavía quedaría algo de ropa de Haruko en el armario de mi padre. Era un armario donde tenia prohibido mirar pero aquello era una emergencia.

Abrí el armario ¿y que me encontré? una increíble colección de disfraces de series de anime. Los disfraces masculinos eran de la talla de mi padre: un disfraz de combate de Shinji **Storywriter: de Evangelion**, otro de Nicolas **Storywriter: de GunbusterII**, las ropas de Jean **Storywriter: de Nadia** y también las de Yoshitaka **Storywriter: de He is my Master**. Además había un traje de Bokka **Storywriter: de Melody of Oblivion** y la cazadora de Takeru **Storywriter: de Konomini** además de la ya conocida chaqueta de Lupin III **Storywriter: véase FLCL (la serie de verdad) ep. 5**.

Pero lo que de verdad me alarmó fue la ropa femenina: el conjunto de piloto de Asuka **Storywriter: de Evangelion** y el uniforme de camarera de Nono **Storywriter: de GunbusterII**. También estaba el conjunto de Nadia **Storywriter: de Nadia** y el traje de sirvienta de Izumi **Storywriter: de He is my Master** con la ropa de Sayoko **Storywriter: de Melody of Oblivion** y el bikini de Hikari **Storywriter: de Konomini** además de un familiar traje de conejita de la Chica Daicon **Storywriter: véase FLCL (la serie de verdad) ep. 5 también**.

**Storywriter: no kiero ponerme pesado, lo siento, el caso es que como FLCL es de Gainax he preferido poner enlaces a obras también de Gainax que es algo muy común en este estudio de animación, por eso he elegido estas y no otras más conocidas. Si os apetece conocerlas siempre os podéis meter en la web de Gainax en la zona Works (no me dejan escribirla aki --).**

Cuando el autor acabó de interrumpirme yo ya había asumido que mi padre era un otaku depravado y que ya no podía traumatizarme más. Empecé a preguntarme que cual de todos los vestidos debía darle a Mamimi. Todos eran muy… ¿ligeros?

"¡Takun! ¡Tengo frío!"

"¡Mamimi…! ¡Hay un problema con tu ropa!"

"¿Qué problema?"

"E… pues… esto ¡Mamimi!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Voy a entrar en mi habitación! ¡Cuando cierre la puerta sube al cuarto de mi padre y elige la ropa! ¿Entendido?"

"¡Entendido…!"

Entré en mi habitación cerrando la puerta con un buen golpe para que Mamimi pudiese oírme. Una tabla del techo se movió a causa del portazo y a continuación llovieron revistas pornográficas.

"¡NOOO!"

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza sin poder contener el grito. Oí muy cerca la voz de Mamimi, estaba subiendo las escaleras. Desnuda.

"Takkun… no salgas ahora…"

Todo empezaba a tomar un rumbo… curioso. La noche se estaba volviendo monotemática y yo tenía que abofetearme cada vez que mi cabeza se disparaba. ¿Por qué de repente todo a mi alrededor tenia un regusto erótico? Recogí las revistas a toda prisa y las volví a guardar en el doble techo, esta vez asegurándome de que encajaban bien las tablas.

Estaba todavía subido a la silla cuando Mamimi gritó desde detrás de la puerta:

"Takun. Ya me he cambiado. ¿Puedo entrar?"

La silla giró y me estampé de cabeza al suelo provocando un gran alboroto.

"¡Takun! ¿Estas bien?"

Me incorporé tapándome la frente con las manos. Oí a Mamimi abrir la puerta de la habitación, al verme en el suelo se arrodilló a mi lado y me apartó las manos de la herida para mirarla con atención. Me cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y acercó sus labios a mi frente. Me puse rojo al sentirla tan de cerca. Empezó a soplar poco a poco la superficie de la herida.

"No es nada ¿Donde guardáis las tiritas?"

"En un armario del lab…"

Abrí los ojos y me quedé sin palabras. Mamimi se había puesto el traje de sirvienta de Izumi **Storywriter: de He is my master, otra vez **y se había transformado en la chica mas bella del mundo. Todo empezó a girar y la habitación se volvió borrosa. Sus pies descalzos y frágiles eran solo el principio de sus desnudas piernas de perfectas proporciones. La falda corta bailaba al compás de sus muslos a la vez que acentuaba el movimiento de sus caderas. La parte superior del vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo como si de un corsé se tratara, marcando su joven figura y dándole un aire picante. Sus pechos se mantenían firmes gracias a tres apretados botones en el centro del vestido y se sostenían con unos tirantes dobles de hilo acabados en dos pequeños lazos blancos. El conjunto terminaba en mitad de los senos descubriendo sus femeninos hombros y su espalda. Todo el vestido era color negro y estaba decorado con encajes de blanco incluyendo unos guantes largos del mismo color. Además Mamimi tenía los rizos totalmente empapados de agua caliente y las mejillas rojas de la temperatura del baño. Parecía un ángel.

"¿Takun?"

"¡Ah! Perdona. Tranquila, creo que no necesito ninguna tirita. ¿Te… te encuentras mejor?"

"¿Por qué haces estas cosas Takun?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

Mamimi se sonrojó. Estaba guapísima.

"A… a esta ropa."

"Bueno, lo siento. No tengo otra ropa de chica."

Bajó la cabeza y su flequillo me impidió verle la cara.

"¿A ti… te gusta esta ropa?"

De repente una alarma empezó a sonar en mi interior. El último cajón del escritorio estaba abierto. De él sobresalía una revista.

"E… esto… Mamimi. ¿Ya has tendido la ropa mojada?"

Mamimi pareció sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema.

"Tienes razón, voy a tenderla."

Mamimi se levantó de un salto. Mi nariz empezó a gotear cuando su falda bailó. No llevaba bragas.

Después de asimilar esto último Mamimi ya había salido, así que recogí la revista del cajón y volví a subir a la silla para guardarla. El caso es que mientras apartaba los tablones del techo Mamimi volvió a entrar.

"¿Donde puedo tender la…?" me vio subido a la silla "Takun, ¿qué haces?"

Me giré para mirar en dirección a Mamimi, pero el giro me hizo perder el equilibrio. Caí por quinta vez esa noche y las revistas porno cayeron conmigo. Caímos a cámara lenta yo gritaba "¡nooooo!", las revistas volaban de un lado a otro y Mamimi con los ojos como platos veía y comprendía todo desde la puerta de la habitación.

No noté dolor por la caída. Ya me habían destrozado.

"¡N-no-no-n-no NO ES LO QUE PARECE!"

Traté de levantarme pero una revista se posó en mi cara y volví a caer. Había perdido la dignidad de una forma tan espectacular que se podría haber rodado una película sobre ello.

Allí tirado en el suelo, rodeado de revistas guarras, tratando de levantarme. Mamimi me miraba con desprecio y os juro que un millón de balas al corazón no tienen nada que hacer comparado con esa mirada.

Ella se acercó con paso decidido. De pié, delante de mi, tenia que mirarla desde abajo como un gusano asqueroso. Se arrodilló a mi lado y levantó su mano derecha. Instintivamente me llevé las manos a la cara para evitar el golpe. Pero ese golpe nunca llegó.

En vez de eso me agarró de la mano con autoridad y la posó sobre su pecho izquierdo. Con ambas manos ejerció presión sobre la mía obligándome a estrujar su seno. Una mezcla de pánico, confusión y placer invadió mi cuerpo.

"¿Mamimi?"

Me miró a los ojos provocativamente.

"¿Esto es lo que quieres, Takun?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El timbre de la puerta me despertó. Me había quedado dormido de nuevo en medio del pasillo. ¿Qué hora era?

Medio helado y con los mocos colgando de la nariz me puse un albornoz para tapar las piernas desnudas y abrí la puerta. Me encontré con una chica joven de piel morena y pelo rubio. Vestía un abrigo grueso y unas gafas negras me impedían verle los ojos. No pudo esconder una sonrisa que cruzó por su cara al verme con esas pintas

"Kitsurubami, agente del gabinete de inmigración interestelar" me mostró una placa que apenas me dio tiempo a leer "Estamos realizando una investigación extraordinaria relacionada con una serie de sucesos que tuvieron lugar ayer por la noche cerca de la Medical Mecanica ¿Está dispuesto a contestar algunas preguntas?"

"¿Es usted de la Medical Mecanica?"

"Lo siento pero como nueva supervisora en prácticas no estoy autorizada a contestar. Ahora me gustaría saber si podrá o no responder las preguntas."

No era de la Medical Mecanica, yo ya savia de que iba todo eso. Me acordé del supervisor cejudo que me interrogó el año pasado, esa gente trabajaba para el gobierno y controlaban el comportamiento de la inmigración procedente de otros planetas. "La última vez te salvaron de un meteorito, ayúdales, no pasará nada".

"Está bien."

"De acuerdo" sacó una grabadora de su bolsillo y la encendió pulsando un botón "Empecemos ¿Dónde estaba usted ayer por la noche?"

"Bueno… primero en mi casa y después en la Medical Mecanica."

"¿Estaba usted en la Medical Mecanica cuando la casa se derrumbó?"

"No, yo estaba aquí pero no me pasó nada."

"¿Entonces la casa se derrumbó mientras usted se dirigía a la Medical Mecanica?"

"No, yo estaba cenando con mi padre y mi abuelo y de pronto nuestro robot enloqueció y se me llevó de aquí derrumbando la casa"

"¿Su… robot?"

"Si."

"¿Poseen ustedes un robot?"

"Si."

"Y ese robot le llevó hasta la Medical Mecanica."

"Así es."

"Entiendo… ¿sabe algo acerca de un segundo robot?"

"Si, había otro robot igual pero de color azul"

"¿Savia usted de la existencia de un segundo robot antes de ayer por la noche?"

"No, ayer lo vi por primera vez"

"De acuerdo. Dejando de lado el tema de la Medical Mecanica ¿su robot procede de otro planeta?"

"Pues… no lo se. Solo sé que salió de mi frente"

"Si, he sido informada de que usted padece FLCL. Bien. Quiero informarle de que su robot ha sido hallado esta mañana por un vecino local en la superficie de la Medical Mecanica"

"¿En serio? Bueno, ayer quedó exhausto y pesaba demasiado para traerlo de vuelta a casa. Siento haberles causado alguna molestia"

"El robot ha sido retenido por las fuerzas de seguridad espaciales por tiempo indefinido."

"¿Retenido?" ¡hey un momento! "¿Quiere decir… encarcelado?"

"Así es. Su robot es ilegal"

"¿? ¿Ilegal?"

"Su robot no cumple con la normativa establecida para quedarse en este mundo, hemos tenido que requisarlo y dentro de poco lo devolveremos a su planeta original"

"¿Que? ¡No puede hacerle eso a Kanji!"

"De hecho tenemos la obligación de hacerlo"

Sorprendido miré a la chica sin decir nada. ¿Kanji era ilegal?

"¿No hay ninguna forma de liberarle?"

Sacó la grabadora de nuevo.

"No, no la hay…"

Pulsó un botón y la grabadora paró.

"… excepto para ti."

¿Eh? ¿Qué iba a decirme ahora?

"Entonces, hay alguna forma de liberarle"

"Estas de suerte chico. Te propongo un trato. Si dejas que implante un nuevo software en tu robot este no irá a la cárcel. Te lo devolveré en cuanto acaben las pruebas"

"¿Software? ¿Le borrarán la memoria o algo así?"

"No estas en condiciones de preguntar"

Tenia razón, sea lo que fuese ese software era la única forma de recuperar a Kanji.

"Está bien"

Satisfecha, empezó a caminar hacia un coche negro mal aparcado.

"Cualquier otro abría dejado que tu robot se pudriera en la celda. Has tenido suerte." una vez en el coche bajó la ventanilla, al asomarse gritó "¡Y ponte unos pantalones!"

No pude hacer mas que sonrojarme y ponerme nervioso. Subió al coche y se largó. Una ráfaga de viento hizo bailar el albornoz y la brisa rozó mis partes. Me sentí ridículo de vestir así y entré a casa. Miré el reloj. Eran las diez y ese día empezaban las vacaciones de Navidad. Después de reflexionarlo un rato, subí a mi habitación con la intención de hablar con Mamimi.

"Mamimi ¿Puedo pasar?"

Nadie contestó.

"¡Mamimi!"

Entré en mi habitación. Mamimi estaba durmiendo en mi cama medio destapada y todavía con su provocativo disfraz.

Al verla así mi mente recordó lo que pasó al final de la noche.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"¿Esto es lo que quieres, Takun?"

"Mamimi yo…"

Su expresión cambió al verme vacilar. Noté miedo en su rostro. Miedo a ser rechazada.

"Takun… esta noche cuando me dijiste que… que me querías… ¿hablabas en serio?"

"Mamimi…"

Comprendí. Yo no era el único que tenia miedo de encontrarme con la realidad. Aunque Mamimi tenía un carácter muy ambiguo difícil de entender encerraba el mismo miedo que yo. Miedo a hacer el ridículo, miedo a que el otro diga que no. Superada esta barrera me dejé llevar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Suavemente separé sus manos de la mía que dejó de presionar su pecho. Le aparté un mechón de rizos que colgaba de su frente para contemplar su precioso rostro y nos abrazamos. Sus labios me llamaban. Cerró los ojos y totalmente roja acercó su cara a la mía. Mi corazón latía como nunca. Cerré los ojos y me acerqué a ella. Nuestras bocas se fundieron. Todo yo me fundí con el contacto de la piel y los labios de Mamimi. Todo giraba y el vértigo se apoderó de mí. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron nos miramos el uno al otro.

"Takun… no deberías hacer estas cosas…"

Con una sonrisa con la que quise transmitir confianza le acusé:

"Tu tampoco…"

Se llevó las manos a los tirantes del vestido y los apartó de sus hombros mirándome fogosamente. Después empezó a desabrocharse los tres ajustados botones, el último fue el de arriba y al soltarlo sus senos cayeron rebotando y se descubrieron por completo. Me agarró las manos y las colocó encima de sus pechos y presionó con fuerza. Noté su ardiente piel desnuda, su suavidad, y el relieve de sus pezones. Durante largo rato estuve masajeando los senos de la chica que se moldeaban a mi antojo mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de placer en el rostro. Entre toda la mezcla de emociones que me dominaba, destacaba un cálido agradecimiento hacia ella, porque se me estaba ofreciendo, me estaba dando su intimidad y yo quería devolverle el placer que ella me daba.

Me agarró de los pelos de la nuca y nuestros ojos se encontraron. La vi transfigurada. Más guapa y más sexy que nunca.

El miedo había desaparecido.

Conduje su mano hasta mis pantalones y la erección se acentuó en sentir el contacto a través de la ropa. Introdujo su mano en mis calzoncillos y jugueteó con mi pene. Yo le metí la mano por debajo de la falda y sentí el contacto del pelo húmedo.

"Más despacio…" dijo ella entre suspiros.

"Y tu más rápido"

Pensé que eso solo era el principio. A saber hasta donde podríamos llegar. Finalmente Mamimi dijo:

"Ta… Takun… ¿tienes…"

¿Qué si tenía ganas de hacerlo? ¿No era evidente?

"… ti… tienes condones?"

Un rayo me fulminó. ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Condones! ¡Ja-ja! … no tenía.

"Da igual eso ahora, sigamos"

Mamimi abrió mucho los ojos y frunció el ceño. Se levantó y tapó los pechos con un brazo.

"Pero…"

"¿Querías hacerlo sin condón?"

"Pero… pero… pero"

"¡REPUGNANTE!"

Cogió mi guitarra eléctrica y de una embestida me hizo salir de la habitación. Rodé escaleras abajo y allí me quedé. Sin pantalones ni calzoncillos llorando de frustración, ironía, rabia e impotencia "El autor es un capullo".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y poco a poco se incorporó. Pareció sorprenderse al verme.

"¿Takun? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Vaya, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción.

"Estas en mi casa Mamimi, ¿no recuerdas? ayer, lo del robot…"

"¡Kanji! ¿Donde está Kanji?" pero de pronto calló "¿Qué es esta ropa?"

"¿No te acuerdas?"

"¿Por qué no llevo bragas?" se puso totalmente roja a la vez que agarraba el extremo de la falda para taparse las piernas.

Me miró muy sorprendida igual que yo. Era como si Mamimi hubiese olvidado todo después de su desmayo en la fábrica.

Por suerte alguien llamó a la puerta. Agradecido de romper el hielo en una situación tan difícil bajé para abrirla. No debí hacerlo.

Era Minamori.

Delante de mi estaba Minamori y detrás Mamimi. Vi como Minamori se fijaba en el ajustado y provocativo disfraz de Mamimi y frunció el ceño. Ambas se miraron y preguntaron al unísono:

"¿Quién es ella, Takun?"

"¿Quién es ella, Naota?"

Y justo en ese momento una ráfaga de aire elevó mi albornoz y la falda de Mamimi demostrando a Minamori que ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa interior.

Por suerte Minamori se desmayó.

**Ep.2 - Kanojo – FIN**

**Gracias por leer. Próximamente el episodio 3: **

**FANART:**

**Mamimi con vestido de Izumi:**

**img106.imageshack.us/img106/943/mamimidisfrazadadeizumi2qn8.jpg**


End file.
